


Eye of the Beholder

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever you’re thinking, Carter, knock it off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "scars" & "purple stain"

Sam set the bath water running and began carefully peeling out of her clothes. She winced as she pulled off her shirt, but her ribs were bruised, not broken, and she ignored the pain. In the bathroom mirror, she could see her reflection, the once-smooth skin of her back now marked with dozens of imperfections, physical evidence of a lifetime of surviving by the narrowest margins.

She closed her eyes.

“Whatever you’re thinking, Carter, knock it off,” said Jack’s voice, a moment before she felt his arms slide around her waist, his bare chest to her bare back.

Sam kept her eyes closed. “I was just trying to remember when I had smooth skin.”

“Well, you shouldn’t,” said Jack, flatly. “I wasn’t allowed to touch you then, so I have to say I prefer this version.”

“Jack…”

He pulled back slightly, hands sliding up her shoulders, firm and warm against her skin. He stopped, then pressed a kiss to her left shoulder, where she knew there was a faint, silver scar, the reminder of a knife that got too close.

“See, Carter,” he said, kissing the top of her spine, then just below her right shoulder blade. “If your skin wasn’t so interesting,” he added a kiss just above her left elbow, “I might get lost,” another three down her spine, “doing this.”

He ended with her bruised ribs, warm hands covering the livid purple marks, kisses so light she could hardly feel them except for the delightful shivers they caused.

“Jack,” she said again, but he wasn’t listening, so Sam twisted in his arms, grabbing his shoulders to pull him into a proper kiss. She could feel the scars on his skin, too, familiar as her own, and she deepened the kiss.

They didn’t pull apart again until the need for air became too urgent.

“See, Carter?” Jack said again, leaning his forehead against hers. “You are so damned beautiful.”

“Yeah,” she said, not because she could see it, but because he did. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
